


Skin on Skin

by lulahbelle



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Filth, M/M, Modern AU, PWP, Porn, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulahbelle/pseuds/lulahbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pornstars AU posted as anon comment fic for a kinkmeme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Filthy. Absolutely filthy, barely redeemed by story. Thank you to everyone who was so generous and commented on this fic on the kinkmeme. I am going to be finishing this here and posting chapters in stages.

Life is finite, work isn't fun, but living isn't free.

All of which makes finding the right occupation essential.

Marcus had spent his adolescence in a ridiculous blazer and poorly fixed Communion tie, at endless young businessman's meetings, frothing at the mouth with pretentious boasts about how he was going to be an important person in the business world one day.

Which was to say that Marcus had basically spent his entire adolescence as a miniature version of his father. His stiff, but beloved father, who hadn't spent more than two nights under the same roof as his family in all Marcus' life, who had countless stress heart attacks, he who despite all this hard work and stress, died having seen his business go under just as easily as if he'd made no effort at it at all.

Marcus' mother had left his father the moment he lost his ability to support her lifestyle, taking Marcus, his only child, his son, away from him.

His father had died penniless and alone.

Marcus always tried not to think how awful his father's last moments on earth must have been, because it made him feel too much guilt, but those breaths must have been bitter indeed.

Now he has finished college Marcus has learnt a lesson or two from watching his father's miserable demise.

Chief among them is that, for as much as he may want to make a crusade into the world of business in his father's name, he would get fucked before expending more hours on making a living than he has to.

Literally he would get fucked.

Porn.

Marcus modelled a little in college, mostly gay magazines because they paid the best, and during that time was constantly being pursued by fuck flick producers to appear in their films.

Now free from studying he looks into it as a serious prospect and is impressed to learn that porn pays much better than modelling does. In fact sometimes porn pays so well that it works out as a day's worth of work, give or take, for a few month's rent in cash.

Porn is just good math.

Sure it is the privacy of his body, but that is an easy sacrifice when you've no reason to be ashamed of it.

The only child of a shameless woman Marcus knows well from all the modelling he got picked up for that he has a face and body that people want to see, that they desire and lust for.

It wasn't as though he didn't like to fuck either.

It was ideal.

*

Through contacts he meets Robin, a monied, middle aged guy, probably with a wife and adorable children - another thing Marcus doesn't like to think about, who enjoys watching young guys fuck one another. He pays them well for it and upfront and then doubles the price for the pleasure of recording it.

He is a nice guy and he promises to bring an attractive, clean boy willing to bottom.

*

When Marcus arrives for the shoot there is a camera fixed on the bed. The bedroom is cluttered and personable. Wood, floors and walls, open plan, giving the appearance of rustic charm even if the beams are just a mite too treated, polished and gleaming for it to convince.

His business partner sits on the bed, back against the headboard and the white covered duvet is on one side of the bed stuck up as if at some point he had lain under the covers. He is good looking as promised, longish hair, deep set eyes steel blue, lines of blunt bone structure set into a face small and peaked, pretty, even if in a rather more boyish way than Marcus would have liked.

He is in socked feet, his jeans, blue are tight and with unerring attention to detail Marcus notices his fly is open.

Robin introduces.

"Marcus this is Esca. Esca this is Marcus."

"Hi," Marcus says, extending his hand towards Esca like he is still that stupid, jumped up school boy he once was, meeting a contact in the junior investors group.

Esca just smiles at him, ignoring the hand entirely.

It feels cold, the same humiliation of Jimmy Kenney telling him he had market rates all wrong because his father worked with them and had explained it all to him, but Marcus will not bow before it, and smiles back. He sits down on the bed a bit away from Esca, as Robin fiddles with his televisual equipment and looks at him, and as he does his head becomes full of another burning worry.

"So how old are you?"

Sensing his concern from his wheedling tone and rejecting it as unimportant to him, Esca replies, "Old enough." It comes heavily accented - British, and with the traces of a smirk.

"No like in actual numbers."

Esca snorts a laugh.

"Relax wouldja, I look alot younger than I actually am. Actual fact I'm probably older than you are."

"Well I'm 23 man, so..." Marcus says disbelieving.

"Ah, snap!"

"You're 23 too?"

"Yeah." Esca nods for extra emphasis.

Marcus eyes him but Esca just jousts him with his own gaze and asks, "Why, d'ya wanna see my passport?" Esca smirks as he asks it, but that bite of iron behind it makes Marcus decline to say yes.

Although the issue is not entirely resolved to his satisfaction Marcus falls silent and looks away, patiently, waiting for Robin to be ready, feeling the slight encroach of nerves through his repression.

Was he actually going to do this?

He tries not to think, he hates thinking, he hates his mind, he wants it out, wants to feel nothing but his skin and his erection burning. His mouth full with spit, fingers full, everything full but his mind empty, dead. He has to relax, let his body feel good enough to make this boy come, thoughts are useless to that process.

Steeling himself against feeling further awkwardness he flickers a look back on Esca's face to find he is suddenly smiling, mischievously amused. He looks so relaxed with what they are doing and though it settles Marcus he wonders over it too.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, better than ok actually."

Marcus looks at Esca a little surprised by the response so he clarifies, wide blissed smile in his eyes, eyebrows minutely raising for emphasis. "Been playing with myself the last 10 minutes waiting for you."

"Really?" Marcus says huffing, shocked by the directness even in their circumstance.

Esca doesn't notice just nods, "Well I need to be well relaxed you know, with what I've got coming," there is a sly smirk, "I mean unless you've changed your mind on it?"

"What?"

"Well I take it I'm still the letterbox?" Esca is deliberately using a phrase he knows Marcus won't understand and locks eyes with him playfully, flirtatiously, trying to induce a response.

Marcus warms almost to his game but is still flummoxed.

"Wha?" He waits but Esca gives no further information. "I totally don't know what you're asking me dude."

Esca grins still refusing to explain and Marcus finds himself warm, unable to stop smiling back at him despite still being entirely lost. He looks up helpless to Robin who, smirking, intervenes.

"Esca's asking, in his inimitable way, if you still intend to fuck him rather than letting him fuck you."

"Oh yeah, yeah, I'm definitely the one fucking." Marcus' says and his panic over not being misunderstood on that point is palpable.

Esca laughs.

"Ah, shame, thought I'd maybe scored a reprieve."

Marcus laughs a little.

"Sorry."

Esca looks him up and down, sleazily, obviously imagining how it was going to go down between them and says. "Nah it's ok, once you get going it's very nice."

His direct voice, those predatory eyes appraising him all over slow and deliberate - his demeanour turns Marcus on.

"Sit closer to Esca on the bed Marcus."

Marcus looks at him before he does as he's told.

Esca says, "I could say I don't bite but it'd be a lie."

They laugh and Marcus feels a hot cloud of sexuality between them, and is pleased this is not going to be as awkward and un fulfilling as he thought it might be. They sit almost thigh to thigh and Marcus feels almost ludicrously big alongside Esca, almost as though his thighs are twice the size of his.

Up close his skin is clear, poreless. His scent is mellow, nice, aftershave, mint and something else that cannot be named by association that Marcus wants to inhale deep and close from his skin.

He looks at Marcus, so hot, giving him no option but to look back. Where the desire has come from so naturally doesn't matter for it met that which was instantly within himself. Marcus gratefully starts to erect and is glad, it would be embarassing not to be able to get it up in this circumstance. Although there was little chance of that happening given that he's taken Robin's advice and not jerked off for a week.

He is ordinarily a three times a day kind of guy, denying himself has been hell.

Horniness. Yes. After days trying to put it out of his mind he is finally here to 'think' about it. He thinks of skin pressing into skin, where he will kiss and lick Esca, how he will pound him until that frustration is burnt away as Esca stares at him, almost a complete stranger, who knows all his filthy intentions and supports them whole heartedly, and with his own heat.

Marcus' cock pulses.

In a gust of mint inches from his face now, mouth so close and accessible, Esca asks, "So d'ya like the looks of me now you've seen me properly?" Feeling goaded, and responsive to his rather masculine, aggressive angle on things Marcus smirks at him.

"You wanna fuck me?" Esca continues.

The tease sends excited blood through his heart and dick simultaneously.

He breathes his response.

"Yeah, you want me?"

Esca puts a grasping hand on his thigh and nods slow, his face upturned, his eyes fixing heated on his.

Marcus begins to wonder whether all this flirtation is only part of the job, or whether Esca actually wants to bone him. He wonders because he genuinely wants to nail Esca into next week.

Their eye contact is intense, staring one another out, challenging the other to drop the stare of lust first and it is evidently hot enough to worry Robin that they are about to leap on one another there and then, and start humping like animals, because he says in a warning tone of voice, that reminds them they were here by the good grace of his money.

"Ok guys wait a sec, still a bit more set up required."

Esca laughs still very close, moving his mouth near Marcus' lips almost making contact, as if daring Marcus to disobey Robin and kiss him, but no, he's good, and it's just a tease when he whispers close and low.

"D'ya want me to touch your prick?"

Marcus' burns for him so much, it's awful, towering over every thought.

"If I wanted you to touch my prick I'd make you."

"Ah such a gentleman. Robin said your prick's big."

Marcus lets out the most awkward laugh he's given in his life and replies, "It's not bad."

"Its a fucking monster isn't it, go on, you may as well tell me now so there's no surprises."

Marcus feels a wierd jumpy shivering through him at the strain of keeping still with his hard on begging to be let loose on the boy. Esca's smell is thick between them now, present in every breath in and out, strongly arousing. Marcus wants to nose his neck as he strips him, to refuse to kiss him when his mouth has been drawn to quest for him. To refuse him what he asks for but give.

Give and get some in that order.

It's as though the playful contact, the insecurity about how far Esca is actually into this and how far he sees it merely as a job makes Marcus want to push him until he breaks and lets out, until there is no question he is feeling this rather than facilitating it.

Robin interrupts his scheming.

"Well I'm ready to go, Do you have anything you'd like to tell one another, any rules, or have you already done that?"

Esca snaps into speech.

"Ok don't pull my hair, not at all, come on me, not in me. And listen, I don't say it often, so if I tell you no to something I mean no, ok?" There is a real hardness in his tone but he finishes loose and light with a minimal. "Can't think of anything other than that."

"Marcus?" Robin asks.

"Uh no, I don't think so."

"Nothing?" Esca asks, shocked and Marcus laughs, wondering whether he should hastily make something up.

"I've never done this before man, I don't know."

Laughing Esca suggests.

"How 'bout no teeth?"

Marcus raises his eyebrows.

"Uh I would've thought that was a given dude, now you're makin' me nervous."

Amusement itself Esca protests, "sorry, sorry, it was a joke."

"Now dude can I trust that?"

"Yes. Don't worry. I promise I'll be really gentle."

"Isn't that meant to be my line?" Marcus asks.

More laughter.

Marcus wants his cock in Esca's mouth too much to keep talking, and is relieved when Robin asks.

"Why don't you kiss one another."

"Come on then Marcus." Esca says beckoning him with his hands.

Marcus closes the gap with a shuffle.

They meet mouths and Esca's jaw is hard and firm against his pressing, as he moves his mouth over Esca's, he has a hand on it, stroking, trying with everything he can to get it to fucking open to him. Their kisses speed and deepen in no time and there is the dulled scrape of Esca's stubble against his - this kid who looks entirely petite and young has stubble.

Marcus is hyper aware that Robin is watching them with a mixture of awe and amusement beside his camera, at least he is at first, but it soon slips to his non concern and then when it does rear into his awareness again he is just plain excited by the thought.

Marcus isn't thinking, he is made of impulses and he looks down briefly settling his hands on the small pearlescent buttons at the boy's chest, wanting to touch him there.

"I'm gonna take this off."

Esca nods his assent. Well built pecs come into view, Marcus could see looking at him clothed that he had a brilliantly tight little body, built as intended wide at the shoulders but miniscule at the hips, but didn't expect someone so small to be so muscled.

Breaking from Esca's lips, unwilling as Marcus wanted, he descends his kiss now down his neck over his exposed body, teasing his nipples with his fingertips. Esca is predictably unsatisfied by the mouth kissing he's gotten, and impatient in wanting more of it gets his hand on Marcus' head trying to get purchase in his hair to bring his lips back up again. Unable to find it and having to bear his empty mouth with frustration, Esca grunts and settles for taking a firm, squeezing, grope of Marcus' cock through his jeans.

"Christ! That's fucking ginormous."

Marcus kisses him on the mouth with amusement.

"Seriously though, how's that getting inside me?"

"Where there's a will there's a way," Marcus says almost giggling, biting lightly against Esca's lip. "Never had a problem before."

"Nice answer."

It is a short amount of renewed kissing, liquid, clicking, warmth built up between their faces of stubble burn and trapped exhales, before Esca begs, lost, either side of Marcus' tongue in his mouth.

"Uh... fuck... touch me."

Like a sleepwalker, slow and distracted, Esca slips his half hard cock out of his open jeans, then moves his hips up to slide his jeans down until he sits bare assed on the bed.

Marcus slips his hand down around his shaft. Esca closes his eyes and makes a strange sound in his throat. Excited Marcus' cock jolts and grows and does more so as he takes firmer grip of Esca's tumescence, as Esca's hands undo his zipper in return.

"Lets see this massive thing then shall we."

"Fuck" Esca says as he strokes it for the first time, seemingly impressed and he sinks into Marcus kissing him, pulling his shirt off. They incline into one another, both stroking cock firmly, kissing into necks and against shoulders, Marcus' other hand roaming the swell of Esca's chest, pinching his nipples, sometimes unduly hard, just to get a sharp nip of teeth on his flesh and a bubble of laughter from the boy.

"Esca put your mouth on him." Robin requests.

He slides to his knees taking Marcus' heavy cock in his hand, it tingles, filled with blood. He places his open lips over it, making a long soft, keening mmm noise, his eyes shut in ecstasy.

"Ah man."

Marcus says, it feels so good.

Esca is all focus, eyes still closed, mouth pulling in rigid cock deeper, moving his head back and forth over its shaft.

"He looks good at that," Robin says, making Marcus jump, because he is closer than he had been. Peering over Marcus' shoulder to observe what Esca does better with the handheld camera.

Marcus smiles down at Esca with a strange feeling of pride.

"He's good at it too man. Uuuh Fuck!"

As if they are having the conversation, Esca opens his eyes, sucks briefly off his cock and says.

"Lots of practise, lots and lots and lots of practise," breathy, looking up to Marcus, smile angled in the lines of his peaked face, eyes narrowed with flirtatious emphasis, lips reddening from their use.

"Yeah, I bet you get it in your slutty mouth all the time," Marcus says, only half serious, curiously feeling as if he knows Esca well enough to know he will take no offense at the comment.

"Never stops, I'm always down on my knees." Esca's shoulders shake with his laugh then stop at once as he concentrates and sucks his cock in again.

Marcus is so damned impressed with him, Esca makes him laugh as much as he makes him want to spill and he wonders how it is possible to flirt with someone when you are already sucking their cock.

Between their small grunts and pants, Marcus' cock is now plummy red and fully upright against Esca's mouth. He is still insatiable up and down, really knowing how to wear the appearance of enjoying it, sucking him into his warm, wet mouth with a constant content stream of low noise, until a wad of spit collects around the head. Esca strokes it up and down Marcus' cock, using the moments jerk as an opportunity to smile and laugh happily up at Marcus, who struggles to keep his eyes open in his arousal and moans quiet, breaths laced with distracting joy.

"You like that? Huh." Esca asks, with laughter in his voice between short kisses to his thighs.

"Do you?" Marcus asks.

Esca nods, leans down again, gives one long lick to it and says, "it's a fucking beautiful prick."

"Touch yourself." Marcus says, rubbing his foot against Esca's ass, receiving a look when it roams between his cheeks. Esca spits in his hand, and eyes firm up on Marcus takes it to his cock, tugging it quick, breaths at speed, eyelids flickering a little over his eyes.

"Is that good?"

"Uh huh."

Marcus wants to feel it again.

"Come up here."

They settle back into stroking one another until Esca looking him dead in the eyes asks.

"You gonna fuck my arse?"

"Yeah." Marcus assures, whilst thinking he's seen more of this boy's eyes than he did of most people he knew. It fucking pushes him. Esca is tugging him firm but nothing special and he can feel the pull of his orgasm. He breaks from his lips in a panic.

"Keep kissing him," Robin directs.

"I can't man, I've got to fuck him otherwise I'll just come all over his hand." Marcus says laughing in disbelief at his body.

Esca laughing, takes his hand off his cock and says.

"God calm down. Think of something gross and disgusting."

Marcus sees Esca's wide smile, hears the glow in his voice and the urge to release surges up inside again, he aches to touch himself.

"You're not helping."

Esca moves closer, "Think of scabs and severed limbs and dirty great fucking rats," each word kissed against his earlobe.

Marcus shivers unable to hear the words he utters. He gives Esca a sharp look, and he sits back trying to be casual, though his cock is hard and exposed and his eyes are still dark with want.

"So, nice weather we're having. Do you follow football?"

There is laughter but the pall of lust drags through it, making it breathy and light.

"Right I'm just not even gonna look at you." Marcus says to him. Fond of how Esca incites him as much as he is excited by it he wants to kiss him more which is why he needs to calm down.

Apart from the beckoning warmth of his body Marcus slows his breaths, steadily the punch of precipice in his guts settles and he regains some control.

Then he looks up and sees Esca, stroking himself, one hand on his nipple, the other on the tip of his stiff cock.

Marcus begins to speak, to beg, but Esca gets there first.

"Ah for fuck's sake why don't you just stick it in me already."

Marcus laughs grateful, he doesn't look anywhere but at Esca, who looks to Robin for the go ahead.

"So where on the bed d'ya want us?"

"Face toward the static camera. In the middle of the bed so I can come around the back with the hand held. I want him to do you from behind."

"Ok." Esca chirrups brightly, as he stands and moving clear of the bed slowly pulls his jeans the rest of the way down his thighs to kick them off his feet.

He's entirely nude then, his small body, lightly muscular, compact and lithe. Marcus' eyes settle naturally between his legs on his red cock standing at right angle to the pale flesh of his thighs.

Following his lead Marcus strips too and they stand naked looking at one another for a second, until Esca smirking reaches out to give Marcus' cock one last lingering squeeze of a stroke, and gets into position on all fours in the middle of the bed faced away from the headboard, up into the camera as told.

Marcus stares at his ass, its perfect, plump, round little cheeks and having he chance strokes it, it feels good in his hand and his fingertips wander the high firm curve down into the soft warmth of his crack.

Esca begs "Stick your fingers up."

Marcus wants to feel his hole so lubes a finger and slides down to the tight squeeze of muscle. He pushes it in and out but only shallow and sighs to himself.

"Tight little ass."

"Uh shit, yeah, fucking do me."

Marcus climbs onto the bed to kneel behind him. Esca is straining to be fucked, back arching, ass pushed out. Breathing hard, wanting to tease, Marcus takes his cock in his hand and rubs it wet on his thighs.

Esca groans.

"Ah come on."

Marcus laughs and leans over him, feeling again altogether too large, asking close to his ear.

"You want it?"

"Yeah, gimme it." Esca whispers,

"You're sure?"

Esca lays down tummy to the bed, hands under hips lifting his arse up, presenting it.

"Uh fucking do it now!"

Marcus' laughs. His prep behind him is quite clinical, the clipping click of the lube bottle, break of the foil, the slide of it down his lubed dick. Lube over his latexed dick. He puts a slicked thumb inside Esca, finding his way into his ass, then strong thighs either side of him, slides his cock down into place.

Robin hovers with his camera.

Marcus' cock burns hard in the condom and feels so rigid to him poking against Esca's hole with its forbidding tightness and he is struck by the same disbelief that he will actually fit that he always feels whenever he fucks a guy.

Regardless of that disbelief when he pushes down, his tip and a little of the shaft enters Esca. It is a slow squeeze to slide more in, slow, so slow. Marcus' heart bounces at the stress of being so static when every pleasure spot in his body screams at him to run ahead and rub his cock, the head of his cock in particular, hard up, and in, and against him.

Esca whines and hisses in pain, when he looks up briefly over his shoulder his face is in a tight grimace.

"Is that ok?"

"Hurts."

"Sorry," Marcus says, moving off. Esca puts his palm behind him on his ass stopping him.

"No, no, make me take it."

Marcus is not inclined to comply, wants in the name of all that's sane to withdraw at once, but instead, trusting that as it's Esca's body getting it, he knows best how to do it, he thrusts cock into him hard and deep.

Esca makes a raw, high noise, then pants harsh, low and continuous.

Marcus fucks in and out, every inch of movement giving him an acute, vicious stab of ecstasy in his cock that flares in his balls and belly drawing him to plunge in further.

"Uh, yeah, do it hard." Esca pants.

Marcus exhales hoarse and strangulated, thrusts in forceful, then fucks down into him rough. Esca faces down into the bed, bearing down, taking it, panting deep. Marcus feels Esca's ass loosen, open around him, hears him grunt guttural in pleasure seperate from any pain.

The whole rubbing, squeezing movement of fucking sends a rightful flaming trail of light and pleasure circuiting around his head and body.

"Uh, shit, uh shit, that's it, uh, softer now."

Under great strain and self control Marcus stills himself at once to a slow, rocking, sensual pump into the swell of his ass, trying to smooth all harshness from his hips. Slow pounded and panting shivery, delighted by his motion, Esca gasps, the smile obvious, as ever, in the quality of his voice.

"Fucking hell you take direction well."

Marcus smiles and spurred on thrusts in and out faster, still keeping his motion smooth, silent save for puffing breaths, heart racing, filling his throat. He puts his hands down on the bed either side of Esca's head to support himself as he fucks into him with increased vigour and concentration, his arms falling by the side of his face. Esca turns and breathes warm pants at the penetration out against the tendons of an arm and Marcus feels a deep giggle at the shivery sensation melting into the tense want in his guts.

Then Esca kisses and licks warm and wet there, swallowing the grunts forced from him as he takes his cock. Marcus feels his heart surge at the demonstrable affection to the move. He feels incited and wanting to really make him feel his cock, grinds his hips mercilessly inside him. His mouth stops moving against Marcus' flesh as overwhelmed he makes a loud high cry of exertion and increased pleasure.

Gratified smiling down at the back of his head Marcus asks.

"You like that cock?"

"Uh, yeah," Esca says voice still smile soft as he moans, "uh, uh, fuck me."

Marcus does, barely withdrawing just jabbing up inside him constant, sharp and quick.

Esca is a stream of base needy noise beneath him and it clearly takes effort for him to say.

"Uh god, need to get up on my knees and wank."

"Yeah that's it, up on your hands and knees while I fuck your slutty little hole." Marcus slurs, laughing a little at his deliberately overblown attempt at sex speak. On all fours Esca looks over his shoulder at him, his eyes brighter blue against his reddened cheeks, then gaze hard, mouth smirking, demands.

"Touch my prick."

"Such a gentleman,"

Marcus says, and they both laugh as he complies. Having hold of the hot, veiny swell of it Marcus feels fulfillment flow in his guts. It is something chemical that deep feeling of rightness and taken with it he strips it off in a hard tugging motion for a bit as he plows him in the ass.

"You're so hard," Marcus says impressed.

"Yeah. I like getting your massive dick."

"Yeah?" Marcus says spurred to punctuating this with a rough, out of rhythm thrust up into him, thrilling at the power he feels when Esca grunts shocked and loud and begs.

"Yeah, uh that's it, really fucking stick it in me."

"Ah. You gonna come off from me pounding you slut?" Marcus says breathless.

The word slut has stopped being hilarious and become something they both groan at in arousal.

"Uh, uh, maybe," he grunts guttural.

Feeling like he's spurred to a challenge Marcus thrusts with attention given to finding his prostate, feeling Esca's motion backwards and moving with him, really focusing on giving him what he wants, gratified when pleasured laughter bubbles from him sliced every so often by raw pleasured gasps.

It's exquisite to hear because it makes Marcus feel as though they are fucking because they like one another.

Then Esca stops moving, his whole body tensing up shockingly hard and fast as he says.

"Ah I'm fucking close."

"Yeah?" Marcus says in a huff.

"Yeah, I touch my prick at all I'm gonna shoot all over the place."

"Rub it then." Marcus says low, close to his ear.

"Not yet. Come on my arse first."

Grinding, frustrated Marcus says,

"Make me come on it then you little slut."

Esca has the vibe of the talk and urges,

"Just use that dirty fuckin hole." His voice is a reedy, desperate plea that makes the promise of satisfaction pulse intense in Marcus' balls. He speeds into him, jabbing in tight, quick little motions, needing to come so much, unable to do anything but fuck to that end.

Aside spiked, fucked out breaths, all Esca does is beg.

"Just fuckin' come all over me, yeah cover me in your fuckin' come."

His harsh voice is enough, the teasing, impending fulfillment Marcus desperately chases is finally pinned and snaps sharp in his balls pulling a thick bliss throughout the whole of him.

"I'm gonna come," he says, pulling out of him in a frantically fast, slick slide of lube, snapping the condom off quick. His hand goes to his shaft, exquisitely slippery with pre come, to direct the imminent firing.

"Stick your ass out."

Esca does as told, head bowed down, ass arching upwards, and Marcus happily shoots off trails of spunk on his upturned cheek, then more in glistening strands down his crack. Hips pistoning his cock hard into his hand until he is entirely sated.

By the time he is done, Esca is a writhing, moaning mess beneath him. Leaning in, stuck to the muscular curve of his back Marcus strokes his cock. Esca puts his hand over his grip, encouraging him to really squeeze at his balls as he thrusts. In the midst of the second push he pants.

"Uh, uh, I'm gonna loose it."

"Lay on your back, come where the camera can see you," Robin requests.

Disentangling from Marcus and rolling onto his back, breathing deeply, trying to control himself, in evident pain, Esca spreads his white thighs wide. His cock is up to his belly, dark red and slick, tender looking, like a bruise. He fingers it lightly, then pulls hard, bucking his hips as he groans, it is so base and necessary, beautiful.

"Uh, fuck. Call me a slut again. I like that."

Exhausted Marcus lays beside him and shivering at his perversity says slow and deep.

"You feel my cum on you slut?"

Esca nods and moans tensely "Yeah", eyes barely open, breathing so hard in response that he shudders.

He is so beautifully young looking, the shining filaments of his hair and eyes vibrant, glistening white teeth between parted rose coloured lips that blend with his desperately pink face.

Marcus adores and whispers infatuated into the side of his face

"Such a hot little whore, gonna come, spill all over yourself?"

Esca shuffles his hand hard and fast, coddling the head of his cock with it's sheath of skin again and again until a gigantic, harsh, gulp of a sigh comes from him. His body quakes once and he spurts copious and glorious, spraying his sweat glistened skin up to the level of his nipples, then smaller arcs on his abs.

Head back, he pants so hard that his mouth is wide to emit them.

Smiling Marcus can't help himself, and bends his head to lick the pearls of it pebbling his flesh. Esca groans and comes some more, and Marcus sucks from the tip of his cock as he convulses the ends of his orgasm.

"Get here." Esca says with as much fierceness as he can summon through his exhaustion. Esca wants a kiss, so Marcus licks his throat, at the salt of sweat there, then traces that scent of Esca's and finding it strongest further up, just at the line of his damp hair buries his nose deep into it. Then he licks across Esca's cheek into his mouth where wanting him Esca sticks his tongue in deep, spent cock giving a jerk against Marcus' thigh.

Marcus finds himself barely able to let him go, holding him, mindlessly clinging and its a wrench when Esca works himself loose and gets up, entirely naked to leave the room without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

Esca's vacation tugs at Marcus, causing a hollow spot of abandonment in his chest. He feels a great urge to get up and follow him but instead stays still on the bed feeling foolish. 

It's porn, he thinks to himself, they've fucked, that's all, it's simple. He isn't going to last long in this profession if he starts pining for a guy just from fucking him, he needs to work his head out. 

Marcus has had a fair amount of casual sex. He usually knows how to draw boundaries. Rarely does any feeling of connection start when he's come, and he can sever any that spring up inside him, so he tries to focus on thinking this want for Esca out of himself, but for some reason the connection persists.

Control and reason run from him. Dazed and annoyed at the fact that he has to feel this way at a time like this, he sits on the side of the bed, looking at the floor waiting for Esca, sure that he will come back as his clothes are there. 

Feeling it proper for his dick to be concealed now it has no purpose being otherwise, he pulls the duvet over his lap and reaches down for his discarded clothes, pulling them toward him, shrugging his underwear back on. As he does he remembers in a flash Esca not wearing any, cock free and easy against denim, then rigid and hot in his hand, the perfect size and shape. 

He tries to focus on what he should care about and looks up at Robin who is watching the footage back on some hand held device.

"Did I do ok?" Marcus asks.

"Yes you were magnificent, perfect. Very good comeshot, especially for a first timer - alot of the boys I've worked with have a bit of trouble pulling out first off but you were great. You worked well with Esca too, very genuine, it was hot to watch."

Marcus smiles gratified, genuinely moving warm inside to the praise. 

Robin resettles his headphones and his eyes to watching once more, then after a few minutes solid attention on the moving version of Marcus says to him, head cocked to the side, eyes still half on the images in his palm.

"You know I would probably be able to sell this to a studio if you were interested in letting it out." 

Marcus has distinct trouble in focusing on what he's said.

"A studio?"

"Yes I have contacts, they would pay us for the rights to distribute it and put it out on DVD for sale. Of course it would mean a wider audience but it would also be more money once it was sold, and if you were thinking of going further in the business it would really help to have a piece edited together to show casting directors."

Marcus has little reaction at first, and tries to assemble his thoughts on the issue as he does the clothes at his feet, but his head is too distracted by thoughts of Esca, what he feels about him, the longing, the want to talk to him, and how it contrasts with what he thinks he should feel about him.

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course dear boy. I'd be perfectly happy to keep it for my own personal consumption if you decided not to let it go, but as I said, in the long run it might be wiser to sell it."

Though the prospective scenario sticks only a little in Marcus' brain, he now feels some instinctive, immediate resistance to it. He feels his father's businessman's paranoia and mistrust of Robin all of a sudden, as though he will take the money and run if Marcus agrees that he can sell it. He feels like he should contact a lawyer, most out of character. 

Then the thought of other people seeing the tape upsets him too - also not like him. 

Marcus knows all this is defensiveness just because he is tired, and wants to stall all decisions until he is feeling more reasonable. Then he thinks he'd like to speak to Esca about what he thinks he should do. He snorts at himself at that. He wants Esca's advice? He's only just met him. 

All the same he asks Robin casually.

"So where'd Esca go to?"

"Ah, shower I should imagine."

Marcus thinks fleetingly of himself as his father, toying with that gun, all alone in the motel at the end, and finally asks.

"Where is it?"

*

Outside the open door of the bathroom the shower is as loud as a waterfall. Marcus enters quick before self consciousness has the opportunity to mount up within him. The frosted glass cubicle faces the door. Esca, inside it, sees him immediately, and slides the door almost all the way open, peering around it, to say with a cheerful grin. 

"Peek-a-boo."

Marcus smiles back, feeling a mite awkward, too large for the room and for the boy before him. Trying to quell it, repress it from awareness.

"Hey."

Esca raises eyebrows at him and says.

"I'll be out in a minute, you may as well wait there." Then, completely un self conscious, he steps back under the spray leaving the door wide open, moving more central so that his naked back and ass are now in Marcus' full view.

Wanting to speak but not knowing how to start Marcus says.

"Yeah, cos I sort of wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah?" Esca asks, looking over his shoulder, face tense and worried.

"It's ok dude it's not anything to worry about."

"Oooohkay" Esca says as if not quite convinced, turning back into the spray anyway.

Nervous about what he's about to say, Marcus now really notices that Esca's body slick with water is before him and that faced away into the spray as he is Marcus can freely stare at his shiny, smooth little ass without being seen, so he does.

Pretty soon he forgets to say anything.

After a beat Esca looks over his shoulder and asks.

"What were you gonna say?"

He catches Marcus staring at his ass and smirks. It starts Marcus babbling at once.

"I don't wanna offend you, or like, presume anything, but I'd really like to hang out, or you know something."

"God that's well offensive. I think that's the most offensive thing anyone's ever said to me, and I mean I'm someone who gets slapped on the arse and called a whore on a regular basis."

Marcus feels laughter swell from him like it's uncontrollable. It meets Esca's beaming face.

"What ya doing now?" Esca asks.

"Ummm nothing."

"Not like right now," Esca says, laughing.

Marcus laughs too, "I was gonna go home, eat, sleep, try not to think about what I've just done, you know."

Esca finds it charming and expression bright asks.

"Oh ok, well d'ya wanna go somewhere with me?"

"Yeah," Marcus says.

"Cool, so where d'ya wanna go?" Esca asks, facing him now, stroking over a pec sluiced by a stream of water. Marcus feels the encouragement he is being given to stare at Esca's body and does just that, taking in the pale, hard cords of muscle, his plump cock, with little ability or need to answer his question.

There is still heat between them, made worse by the fact that they have just fucked with no hard feelings at all. 

Esca's stare draws distracted from Marcus' eyes to his crotch. Marcus feels his cock jerk in response to the challenge of his gaze

Smoothing a hand over his hair, sending trails of water down over his chest Esca breathes, eyes dark and dangerous.

"D'ya wanna take your clothes off?"

"I dunno dude do I?"

"I should say so, I mean unless you want clothes burn when I do it for you, might be fun, in a masochistic sort of a way."

Moving automatic to Esca's suggestion, Marcus touches the hem of his T-shirt meaning to pull it up and off. Esca steps to him, rubs a wet hand over his hand stilling it, then moves to paw at his stomach muscles through his T-shirt. Then Esca has a hand curled around his neck pulling him down and is kissing, pressing bare chest into him, wettening him with shower water.

Pausing for a moment he whispers, accent sparking strong and strange, in Marcus' ear.

"Presume you're ready to go again then?"

Marcus nods. 

"Good." Esca says, hand on his jaw, quick back to tonguing him regular and deep. He gives kisses, serious and relentless with affection and Marcus goes limp in the radiant joy of his want for him. Esca sinks down, noses his t-shirt up his bicep and kisses there, moving lips over swells slow and again, looking up at him as he does, whispering low and soft.

"So well built...gorgeous."

His praise is so soothing. Marcus has always craved flattery, but was told regularly by his father to be wary of people who blew smoke up his ass. Then again his father also had a catchphrase that people who looked you in the eyes were trustworthy, so Marcus knows not what his father's cheap, received wisdom would have him think of Esca. All Marcus knows is the trust he feels on instinct.

Esca steps back into the shower drawing him on, Marcus misses his kisses, until he notes Esca is pumping his cock hard just looking at him.

"Take it all off for me."

He gets an elbow in his top to do just that.

"Do it slow."

As Marcus unzips his trousers he says,

"I'm not a stripper," then pulls them off deliberately quick, yanking underwear entwined in them.

"Spoilsport." Esca's smile is white and wide.

Marcus is soon naked with him in the cubicle, sinking in the seamy warmth, of the water but before he can get beneath the spray Esca's wet hands are on his chest, testing him.

"Would you give me a blowjob?" Esca asks quiet, staring him down darkly.

It's a jab, a power play after the scripted, choreographed dynamics of earlier and Marcus smirks right at him, resisting, not entirely sure whether he wants to just go straight to his knees for him no matter how tempting it is.

"I don't, really..." 

Esca's smile is vicious, mocking.

"Have you never done it before?" 

"I've done it. Wasn't much good at it. I've never really had to learn how to." Marcus isn't sure why he is being cocky but he feels he has made the right choice for Esca's smile is wide.

"Yeah well with a cock like yours... and a body like yours and a face..." Esca strokes his cheek, then sighs and kisses him chaste and loving. Marcus feels a great urge to touch his beauty and settles on his hair drenched dark, Esca smiles content and then his loveliness is too much, Marcus wants to touch all of it and he grabs him hard in his arms. 

Larger than him, showing him just how much he is with a squeeze.

"Ah I'm getting a cuddle now am I? Beautiful big bastard aren't you?" 

Marcus takes further charge at that approval and forces his tongue into Esca's mouth who dutifully sucks and when they break apart Marcus finds himself gasping.

"You like me?"

"Yeah I fuckn' like you."

"Want me?"

Grabbing his hard cock, Esca replies, "you see how much I want you, I'm in pain with how much."

Marcus can hear a whine in his words and hearing it makes things so basic for him. Who cares what he should do? He wants to suck Esca's cock, to please him, so he should.

"You want it sucked away?"

"You know I do."

Marcus laughs and sinks to his knees. Esca's eyes close and as Marcus slips a lick to his length his head tips back, but he makes absolutely no sound - Marcus finds he worries about that.

"You like it?"

"Yeah."

"Doesn't sound like it."

"What?"

"You weren't so quiet before."

"Well there's noone to show off for round here is there. Why, do you like noise?"

"I like being talked to, encouraged, when I'm...you know, it reassures me." 

Marcus has no idea why he's telling this boy of all the people he's fucked about his insecurities but he's glad he does when Esca demands in his thick brogue.

"Uh yeah, suck my fucking cock."

Marcus is frantic to do as bid and becomes more so when Esca says, "I'm gonna shoot all over your mouth." Esca makes eye contact then holds his chin, thrusting into his ready mouth assuring him, "all over your face."

Marcus shudders, feint with anticipation, has to jerk off and blind finds hands on his cock.

"Yeah that's it stroke that beautiful thing." 

Esca is goes entirely quiet again, eyes shuttered, biting down the shout of all the fierce joy tantruming around his face, then his hips jerk hard forwards, clearly out of his control and he pants.

"Ah fuck, fuuuck here I come."

Esca is so warm under orgasm and spray and opens his arms to him. They are hips together on one side but angled apart enough at the other that Esca can reach for Marcus' cock to slide one hand down it whilst stroking his ass with the other. 

"You want it faster?" Esca asks, Marcus just grunts. "Slower?" Marcus isn't sure, just pushes his chin out with want. "Aww you pout, it's so pretty."

Marcus looks at him helpless to pout some more. Esca is exceptionally youthful smiling. Then as Marcus starts to come, with nothing to hold him back, nothing to announce, or to worry about, Esca starts to kiss and lick warm and wet against the strip of muscle running up his neck. Instantly he recalls Esca licking his arm as he fucked into him so frantic and this heightens the pleasure of the touch. 

Esca flicks his wrist now, drawing him expertly over the edge, quick, short. Marcus' breath is seething in his belly and gulps itself out of him because all he can think of is the pleasure edging in his balls. Esca sinks in a slight scrape of stubble against his cheek right near his ear and licking there, whispers low into him. "You're so hot." 

Marcus can feel his orgasm out of him, then see the wet of it splattering Esca's body in a micro tic of expression on his face.

Esca pulls away with a deep laugh, trails fingers through the come on his groin and says low, smile still plastered to his face, "niiice." then turning away into the spray he turns back clean and says.

"Tada! All gone!"

There's a little hole in the tiles, a cupboard.

"Robin keeps very stylish tolietries, there is some Brut body wash in there." And Esca sinks a hand deep into the cavity and draws out a little red bottle. "Fucking hell he's got Old Spice in there too now."

"You use his shower alot?" Marcus asks, instantly regretting it at once for it sounded out as jealous as he felt.

"Yeah well there's a lot of clean up when you're a dirty little slut."

It makes Marcus remember the appalling awful things he'd said before the camera.

"I'm sorry about that by the way, it was meant to be funny and then I just got carried away and then."

"S'ok, I meant it when I said I liked it. Nowt wrong with a bit of harsh talk and rough handling is there. Prefer it a bit spiky." Esca's voice gets low and quiet then as if he is confessing. "If I really fancy someone I don't even care if they're a bit violent with me ."

Marcus looks at him dumbly, not knowing how to take him, what to say.

Esca laughs desperately. "Ha, now that's scared the shit out of you hasn't it, You're such a nice boy," he says at him forcefully, chin jutting up as he looks at him, "how does a nice boy find himself here?

"I could ask you the same thing."

Esca drags washing hands through his hair.

"Yeah well that's only cos you don't know me. And don't ever call me it again yeah, you'll do my professional reputation some harm."

All the same Esca's smile is sweetness itself.

At first they soap up separately. Then Esca drips a playful hand on Marcus' shoulder and begins to rub rough, a hand that then clamps and slows, massaging away the ache taking up in Marcus' weary muscles, sometimes brushing his lips against him. 

When combined with the sex and the wall of humidity from the running hot water, this touch is too much bliss. 

Marcus does the only thing he feels and leans face first against the tiles, exhausted

Esca peeks round at his face and with a slow smirk, his own eye lids more than a little heavy says.

"Should get out before we fall asleep."

Marcus is happier there than he has been in a long time. He wants to stay cocooned in this enchanted world, where he is so satisfied.

"Too tired to move man."

Esca fiddles with the dials on the wall and Marcus watches him like a golden, hazy dream, unable to draw meaning together enough to work out what he's doing. 

This state of affairs is quick reconciled by the jet of ice cold water that Esca shoots down his back.

"Fuck!"

Marcus jerks straight, out of the path of the water. 

Esca laughs, then ducks his own face under the spray himself, jerking away, crying, "Argh! That's got a kick to it!" Shaking his head, apparently not feeling the shock less for it being self administered.

Marcus stands equally as dazed as he had rested.

"Come on." Esca says stepping out of the cubicle. Marcus is still too boneless to do anything but look at him. So Esca steps back in and sprays him continuous with the water until he has stepped out of the shower too.

*

Esca wraps himself firmly in a towel and goes to get their clothes. 

*

At first they don't talk, they don't even look at one another. Its strangely sterile and cold between them, alienating, until Esca expressly comes to him and reaches up to put a towel clad hand to his hair.

Startled by the affection Marcus pipes up.

"Robin says we could sell the clip to a studio."

"Yeah? I think we should."

"You're not at all weird about lots of people seeing it?"

"Well I've done it more than you, and money aside I sort of keep doing these things cos I want people to see." The look in his eye is pure mischievousness, Marcus smiles at his freedom. 

"Why are you weird about people seeing it?"

"I feel weirder than I did now its done."

"Common enough story."

Esca presses the towel against his chest and when Marcus takes it from him says.

"You just wanna think that anyone who watches it is gonna be the type of person who enjoys it, or certainly the sort of fucker whose judgement you shouldn't worry about."

What he says is logic and of course something Marcus knows and believes in. It isn't judgement that bothers him but then something does and he's not sure what it is.

*

Esca is soon dressed as he once was, apart. It makes Marcus rush to remember that they were together, to think, with unsteady excitement in his guts that they've fucked. He's had his hand on him, his cock in his mouth. 

It seems more surreal and unbelievable with each second.

"So you still wanna go hang out?" Marcus asks.

"Yeah. why wouldn't I?"

"Nah I was just thinking ya know with the..."

"The sex?"

"Yeah, with the, sex, that it'd be a bit intense."

"Intense is good though right?"

"Not for everyone."

"Not for you?" Esca jabs quicksmart.

"Nah, fine for me man, just, you know, not for people, thought I'd check."

Esca's face tightens at him briefly and he says.

"Look this is a bit of a weird situation anyway you wanna look at it, no sense pretending it isn't, but I mean what I say and I did say I liked ya."

Marcus laughs at himself a little. Catching to his amusement Esca smirks and says.

"God you do worry some don't you? You're like a nanna."

Marcus sniggers, "What?"

"A nanna!" 

"What's that?

"Never mind."

"Tell me."

Marcus grabs him by the arms, Esca's eyes sparkle up at him to be held forcefully, its so strangely natural to physically respond to one another, papering over any otherwise awkwardness.

"Tell me."

"A nanna is a grandma! An old woman Marcus. You worry like an old woman. You're gonna be alright. I don't bite too hard."

Marcus smiles sheepish, releases him and bends to tie his shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esca is mercurial and Marcus ponders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole chapter without sex... we'll be back to the porn soon though...I've tinkered around with this a little bit from the kink meme posting - hopefully made it better but we shall see...

When Marcus can't think of anywhere to go for staring at him, Esca raises his eyebrows and declares that they should get coffee to replace the energy they've fucked out, so with the day drawing darker they make for a coffee shop not far from Robin's place.

All of this, so easy, is somewhat surreal to Marcus. 

He had known before stepping foot on Robin's porch that porn was going to change things for him. It had been his intention to finally fully differentiate himself from his father's ambition for him in the way that he had begun to by letting men take pictures of his naked body.  What he hadn't realised was how much someone he met might end up turning him away from himself.

After all he isn't a relationship sort of a guy - he loves to fuck, of course, but he usually sought it where it was empty fun, where it did not come with even the possibility of emotion or entanglement.

But now here he was, still with Esca after a good fuck still having a good time even with the threat of real fondness and feelings for one another. 

On a more basic level Marcus didn't even drink coffee, in fact being a fitness freak he was previously quite pious about not drinking it, yet here he was, heading to a Starbucks without complaint simply because Esca wanted to.

Marcus feels like his sense of self is readjusting quicker than he knows how to keep up with. There is trepidation in his heart at that. But Esca's desire for him is strong matching the fear, pulling him out of himself, keeping him there.

So Marcus abandons any sense of control and expectations and as they set out for their short walk his fear is tumbling into excitement. It feels like he might well be at the beginning of some adventure. 

"I'm gonna have like 4 shots of espresso," Esca brags.

"Brave."

It's not what Marcus wants to say as Esca stands there flesh sexy before him, but it's all he has by way of small talk. It doesn't fall flat as Esca, flashing him a naughty smile, says, "Hardcore me mate."

They both laugh and Esca turns on an inquiring eye.

"What you getting?"

Marcus doesn't drink coffee enough to have a clue and just blurts out, " A latte," trying to sound confident.

Marcus sees Esca's quickfire judgement spread over his face with amusement.

"Ah Lattes are well lame, they're practically hot milk!"

"Whatever man," Marcus says, smiling at how animated and forceful Esca is over the issue.

"Seriously though are you actually a nanna underneath all that?"

Marcus laughs at Esca's accidental insinuation that he hasn't seen underneath his clothes, then Esca catches it and they both laugh full and free, heads bowed. They calm just as they get to ordering and Marcus, feeling high on their good spirit, borrows a pen and paper from the barista to give Esca his phone number.

Esca looks at the scrap of paper without reaction for a bit and it's the first time Marcus has really seen his face without animation of the flirtatious, orgasmic or ecstatic variety and he can feel the atmosphere between them chilll a little.

Marcus is usually cool and good looking enough to avoid desperation and needing to excuse his over enthusiasm he says.

"Just wanted to get it out of the way."

"Ta, "Esca says, finally finding a small smirk and raised eyebrows for the gesture.

All the awkwardness that hadn't seized in the chuckling minutes of mocking settles in from then on. There, far apart from Marcus' previous thoughts about their natural shared enterprise they both seem to realise with a thud that they are strangers who know nothing about one another. Where they can start to talk casually as people seems elusive and for a moment they sit in silence.

Esca's jaw is tense and hard, his hands are down at his sides between the chair and his thighs and his focus is on his cup on the little table, he is withdrawing so Marcus tries.

"So, how long have you been in America?"

The next second it seems like an unforgivably prying question to ask but as Marcus worries awkwardly over that Esca just answers good naturedly.

"Couple a years."

"You like it here?"

"S'alright, better than England, nothing for me there."

Esca smiles there, but it's an unfamiliar cautious, pinch of an expression, all the same relieved to see it Marcus looks across to him and smiles back, at that he gets a proper smile and as if reassured he speaks more, elaborating.

"My mum died of cancer when I was little, so I lived with my aunt, but then when I was a teenager she got cancer too and had to be taken into a hospice and died. And I'd made friends with a Yank who was coming back here, so I followed him, but then we split up badly and I'd met Robin and he offered me somewhere to stay."

"So you've known Robin for a while?"

"Yeah."

Marcus doesn't know quite what to make of that and it must show in his face because Esca smirks wide and says.

"Relax I'm not shagging him."

"No I didn't think..."

Esca's smiles wide. "It was written all over your face."

Marcus shakes his head.

"Don't worry. Everyone presumes I am, but honestly we're just friends. He sort of satisfies my daddy issues a bit..." Esca pulls a face as he realises what he's just said and then smirking corrects himself "...Actually I've just made it sound way dodgier than it is."

Out of his depth Marcus just laughs nervously.

Esca joins him and says, "Ah I've made you nervous again haven't I?"

In light of the facts learnt Marcus cannot deny it he just smirks a little at him embarrassed.

Once Esca is done looking into his eyes and laughing they fall to silence again.

Their conversation seems to have mimicked their physical connection, leaping from a standing start of awkwardness to the throes of natural intimacy very quickly, now they are still once more.

An erratic focused look settles slowly on Esca's face and before he even speaks again Marcus knows that things are about to get more interesting.

"So are you gay?"

It surprises Marcus for Esca to ask after his sexuality given what they've just done together.

Seeing this Esca elaborates, "Listen last time I filmed the other guy fucked me proper, like he had definitely done that before, then after he was telling me all about how he needed the extra money for his girlfriend's promise ring or something...?" Esca laughs, shaking his head in disbelief at the memory then adds, "people are complicated aren't they."

Marcus refuses to even bristle at Esca's casual talk of other guys, smirking silent at the charge of his forceful speech instead.

Across from him Esca's eyes narrow a little.

"So are straight then or what?"

Focusing on the spark in Esca's curiosity Marcus teases, "I don't have a girlfriend."

Esca's smile flashes wide in his boyish face and he leans forward over the table, visibly pursuing, and asks.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Marcus shakes his head and says "No. You?"

"Nope. No point is there, what with all the fit men I get to fuck..."

Esca's hard eye contact as he says this, makes it clear who he means by that comment.

Marcus' face creases in embarrassed smile at how arousing he finds his aggressive intonation and forwardness. It's so flattering and the validation of it is all he has ever craved from the world.

It seems impossible given all he's already had from him, but Marcus finds he really really burns, wants, needs, to just take this kid somewhere and do him again right now.

His blood is just too hot, radiating through him as he stares firmly at Esca who continues.

"...I mean if I had one, he'd only start giving me jealous aggro after a while."

Marcus pretends to consider it then says.

"Not if you'd found someone doing the same thing."

Esca's smile seems so beyond compare to Marcus, so light and free and kissable, he raises his eyebrows.

"True."

All trace of lingering awkwardness between them seems to have evaporated from the renewed heat, which is why it is the very worst thing in the world for Marcus to realise that the high pitched, jangly ringtone irritating the edges of his consciousness is Esca's.

Esca's hand and attention move with upsetting speed to his pocket. He gives the face of his phone a look and says.

"Ah sorry, I've gotta take this it's Robin...Hiya...Yeah, yeah, I'm with that guy Marcus...yeah.."

Esca is silent, listening a bit, then smiles ecstatic at what he's being told. Marcus tries not to wonder what they're talking about, tries to just wait with nonchalance.

The call is done quickly and when Esca turns to Marcus he's smiling but quelling it.

"You ok?"

"Yeah but uhm I'm gonna have to go I'm afraid, there's something I've gotta go do."

"Oh, ok." Marcus says able to hear the casualness in his own voice ringing hollow.

Esca seems to be contemplating further apologies and a goodbye and Marcus expects their time together to come to that end but then Esca's seems unable to leave without explaining himself.

"It's Robin he's set me up. He knows people in the porn industry, so I asked him to send a tape and some photos of me to this friend of his and yeah it was ages ago, I didn't expect to hear anything back, but apparently I'm meeting with the guy for an interview in an hour."

"So you're doing porn properly?" Marcus asks cool.

Esca's smile gapes white, "Yeah ideally, I mean it'd be the best job ever wouldn't it."

Marcus nods giving his best enthusiastic smile.

Esca looks at him steady for a few beats then says, "Anyway I'm sorry. Please don't think I'm just ditching ya. I really wanted to do this."

"It's ok."

Marcus gets to his feet, preparing his face fixed against allowing any silly emotion to spring free over it. He extends his hand to shake Esca's and is just about to say something inane like, 'It was nice to meet you', when Esca erratically grabs his hand and clutching it looks him deep in the eyes and says.

"You will see me again."

Marcus is stunned to silent stillness by his intensity. It is impossible that he means it, but at the same time impossible to doubt him.

*

Two weeks pass, Esca doesn't call. Without his number Marcus has to put him firmly out of mind.

He succeeds, apart from lone, stray moments where his brain forces thoughts of things. Like the sound of his strange accent echoing off the shower cubicle wall. How he had smirked and laughed whilst sucking his cock.

Marcus runs these thoughts away, gyms them away, focused on strengthening himself. He asks around, gets more modelling work and thinks about trying to make more porn although he decides for some reason to put that off a while. With each day of solely thinking about himself and his career that passes the disappointment that lurks over Esca is replaced by detachment.

Gradually he stops mourning a possible soul mate and focuses on congratulating himself on getting paid for having a seriously hot fuck with a cute guy.

In truth what had been between them seems like an illusion. That Marcus, usually so unemotional, had felt so many things in his presence is embarrassing in hindsight and Marcus is almost comforted not to have further contact with Esca. It is far easier and more comfortable for him to disregard the feelings Esca aroused in him than to try to deal with them.

So it is that the intense becomes rightfully casual and forgotten about.

*

Marcus is asleep on the couch and answering the blare of his phone is a blur as everything is until he hears Esca's voice at which point tingles in his arms and up his spine force some conscious clarity through him. 

That soul deep spasm of want which he thought was dead inside him just wasn't.

They've only just exchanged hellos and Marcus is sat trying to work out whether he wants to remind himself of the fact that Esca hasn't called him sooner when Esca dives in with talking.

"Were you thinking on doing anymore porn?"

Esca explains he has shot a film for a gay porn studio and they are about to shoot another but it's the last minute one of the tops they were going to use has dropped out.

Wanting to pass some work his way Esca had suggested Marcus to the director and he likes the looks of him from the modelling photos he'd given Robin, so now Esca is calling to ask Marcus whether he'd like to do it.

The money is good Esca explains, twice what Robin paid.

When Marcus pauses, unsure whether he wants to get into their connection again, Esca says.

"Ah go on, you know the chemistry between us is too good to waste."

Marcus tries not to blindly follow the smile he hears in Esca's voice, but when he cheekily says, "So you're in?"

It more than makes up his mind.

*

The morning of the shoot they agree to meet somewhere they both know near to the warehouse hired for the day.

They attempt to be proffessional, and don't mention anything from before but their eyes fix on one another's naturally.

Esca has a naughty smile hidden behind a coffee cup, then a careless stroking hand on Marcus' bicep and a schedule of shooting to distract them on the short walk to the set.

First on the agenda is Esca giving Marcus a blow job to ejaculation.

They will then rest whilst the other pair are shot doing similar. Then they will come back and shoot the sex. Then the other two will fuck for the camera. Then after this Marcus will be sucked by the other bottom and Esca will do likewise to the other top.

To suck cock to full ejaculation like this, then have a whole new seperate scene for sex will make for a better film because it gives the editor a choice of come shots but will also make for a tense day where they would both be expected to get hard three times in short succession.

Not that Marcus worries about getting hard whilst Esca's around, he's getting there just being in his presence, but he does wonder how successful he'll be at getting with the other guy.

*

In the corner there is a white sheeted bed and a beige walled set where it will all go down. There are half a dozen people around this bed, one moving lights, a few huddled around pieces of camera equipment.

The director is miles from Robin's gentle observance. When he talks about the scene he is vigourous in his instructions. He wants dominance from Marcus, verbal orders to Esca. Esca was to deep throat and at the end Marcus was to come over his face, Esca would hand himself to completion over his stomach. There was to be no mutual touching, no kissing, nothing but hard, fast penetration by the top.

With these things kept in mind they were to fuck how they felt, just go at it until they were told to change position or do it differently.

Esca seems unconcerned by these instructions, perhaps familiar, but Marcus feels a pang of nerves that he barely suppresses when he realises how much is expected of him. This seems more like performance and acting than he was expecting and he feels preciously under prepared for it.

*

Marcus and Esca stand around waiting to begin.

The cameras are set up, the lights are in place reflecting well off their made up faces into the lenses.

Everyone is silent.

Marcus feels hyper aware of everything, he can sense the presence of each of the unspeaking people in the room. Unable to quite block them out he feels like he can smell them and hear them and feel each of their pairs of eyes all over him too.

He's trying to be aroused by the thought when the director shouts action.

Esca strides toward him, his eyes fixed, his face sullen and defiant, perfect.

Marcus' heart begins to race in his chest, right there making Esca submit stops being something he is uneasy about and becomes a game he wants to play.

"You wanna suck my cock?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esca and Marcus shoot again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to porn again.  
> -Thank you for leaving kind comments and kudos on what I've written so far, I'm sorry this is taking so long to write but sex is difficult, or hard if you will, lol. It's especially hard when you're trying to make them fuck without kissing...  
> -I have spent so looong on this I hope it makes some sense.

Esca just stares.

His indifference, even feigned as it is, tugs Marcus toward him, in search of attention. He brushes his fingertips over Esca's taut belly, pleased when it makes him sigh small.

"Yeah you want that," Marcus murmurs, smirking at his own overplayed arrogance.

Esca stares and Marcus thinks he can see the finest glimmer of a smirk at his lips. He looks back.

They lock eyes, intense and hot.

Marcus feels his breath getting scarce, his cock hardening, it's awesome, just eye contact and already he needs to get naked and fuck.

He wants to kiss him, feel the buzzing roughness of his stubble, instead he plucks his clinging T-shirt from his body and gestures down to it with his head, "Take this off."

Esca steps back, does as he is told then looks up to him expectant as if he's waiting for another order.

A strange, obediant slave act that arouses Marcus beyond belief.

Marcus stares at his tight, compact little body, stripped, at his nipples, erect in the air conditioned room.

He rubs one, then pinches. At first Esca tries to take it cold, with the same ignorance as before but it forces him to exhale, "Ah," his face jutting up toward him, tightening around the eyes.

Then outrightly smiling, breath coming hard he raises a hand to Marcus' to pull it away from its occupation.

When their hands touch it's electric. Marcus' cock pulses, his erection at once rigid and ready to go. He pulls Esca wrist roughly, dragging his hand down, making him feel it, smiling as he remembers,  
  
 _If I wanted you to touch my dick I'd make you._  
  
Esca huffs an unsteady breath but gropes his cock openhanded, "Ah yea, you all nice and hard for me?" He whispers.

He's acting, overacting but then not acting at all and so cool overall that he makes Marcus laugh and shake his head that he is even real.  
  
Esca smiles at Marcus' obvious pleasure in him, his grin so pure and mischievous in his sharp young face. Marcus grips his ass, dragging him closer, needing to get into this right away. 

"I'm gonna fuck your mouth so good with it," he tells him, looking him hard in the eyes.  
  
Esca laughs, then sighs, "Yeah?"  
  
Marcus kneads Esca's perfect buttocks.

"I'm gonna fucking own your mouth," he says, able to keep up with the sex talk because he is mindlessly aroused.

Esca tries for cool amusement to this but though he is a better actor than Marcus is he's not that good. A thin wash of flush spans his cheeks, his eyelids sink, his breath is caught.

He wants it as much as Marcus does.  
  
"On your knees," Marcus says.

Esca goes down at once giving Marcus a thick hot surge of power.

Marcus unzips his fly.

His cock is so stiff, springing an outline through his boxers. He pulls it out through the slit and gives it a brief warming fist. Then he takes Esca's jaw in a kisser's hold and leads his mouth toward it.

Esca's lips remain determinedly closed.

Marcus finds he wants to laugh because Esca is performing so effortlessly - sculpting the dynamics that the director asked for with his behaviour. Making Marcus behave more dominantly by withdrawing and withholding.  
  
It works. He lasts bare seconds before needing to say, "Uh, put your fucking mouth on that thing."  
  
Esca looks up at him hard as he opens up, licking his sopping tongue all over the tight, bulbed head.

A sound of thick need breaks free of Marcus' throat and the fingertips he has on Esca's face tighten.

Esca reaches up and grips his dick, holds it to suck on it proper, working his wet mouth slow on and off while making a low satisfied noise at it's taste.  
  
Above him Marcus grunts "Uh ... uh", and when that isn't enough pants, "Fuck, fuck," unable to think anything but such harshness again and again.

When Marcus can prise his heavy eyelids open from the ecstasy he sees Esca, wet mouth free, looking up at him, drinking in his reaction, smiling.

It's too hot and the intense, fearful sensation that Esca is he most perfect and beautiful wells up in his belly.  
  
Marcus' hand slides to the back of Esca's skull, massaging his scalp then his hip thrusts his need deeper.  
  
Esca accomodates, needing no slowness. There is no physical awkwardness between them, they seem to be in perfect, natural sync. Marcus' emotions are pricked by that.  
  
His mouth is good all around him, wet and poker hot. His cock is so hard it hurts.

He opens his eyes and nearly makes eye contact with the camera not so far from his face then quickly looks down instead to watch the mechanics of his suck job with wonder what it all looks like to the cameramen and their lenses.  
  
It looks so good from where he is. Esca's eyes are shut, his focus steady, small face clouded by dreamy pleasure. He hums, his mouth stretched around his cock as it slides in and out smooth.  
  
The sight makes Marcus' balls tighten, everything seemingly seizing with the threat of imminent orgasm. Now that he has no worry about not being able to get it up he wonders with dread how embarrassing it would be to come so prematurely.  
  
Trying to calm his excitement Marcus slides his cock out of Esca's mouth and teases the tip over his lips and cheeks, slicking a glisten of precum there. Esca's head follows it, mouth open, and he makes a deep noise when it's not returned to him.

"You want that in your mouth?" Marcus asks, amused and alight with arousal.  
  
Esca looks at him with a contemptuous curl in his lip, then he smirks, it makes Marcus laugh.  
  
Esca reaches up, "Take these off," he says, pulling Marcus' jeans down.  
  
There Marcus remembers and gets himself naked, shedding his top as he steps out of his jeans for Esca.  
  
Esca twists the buttons on his own jeans and pulls them down his thighs so he can reach his cock, then as he's yanking it he appraises Marcus' body lingering over every inch with clear approval.

Then he leaves his prick, all pink and stuck up, between his thighs and leans forward and kisses his thighs, his belly, then he begins to really take Marcus' cock in, head bobbing up and down as his knuckles shuffle the shaft feeding it into his tight, slick mouth, fast, getting it shiny wet with thick spit and murmuring the same constant low noise as last time, from the back of his throat, as if he really likes what he's doing.  
  
The wet sounds of his mouth are obscene, he's overplaying it, and it's not just having his dick sucked that turns Marcus on, it's the fact that this killer blow job is being watched. Marcus wants to cum over Esca's slutty display just as much. For sure if he was in front of his laptop just watching this he'd blow his load over this kid.

He's sublime.

The curves of his white ass.  
  
As his mouth slides over his shaft the flares of pleasure at the friction are harsher and rawer each time, climbing, making Marcus push forwards once more, rooting himself faster and further on.  
  
They go at it like this for a while before the director's voice, impatient, comes from the side of the cameras,  
  
"That's it Marcus now shove it down his throat."  
  
Marcus finds he cannot quite.

After a few seconds of standard blow jobbing Esca takes charge, mouths off his cock, cheeks flushed by effort, stare wholly black with want, he looks up at Marcus then sinks down on it,  
  
His cock slips into the tight heat of his throat for a second.

Unprepared for maintaining the depth Esca breaks for breath, slipping Marcus, thick and slick from his mouth, brushing clear leak and spit over his lips.  
  
He looks up and says to Marcus, "Cock's so fucking good," sighing harsh, head shaking minutely as if he can't believe it. "Sucking its making me so fucking hard," his voice is stressed, his accent strong. He smiles so widely and Marcus smiles back.

Marcus shakes his head, "Uh fuck Your mouth man, shit," Marcus says back to him, not even sure himself if he refers to the filth coming out of it or the expertise he has on his cock.

"Ah you like that slutty mouth yeah." He says breathlessly

Marcus laughs, greatful for something to temper the overwhelming arousal he feels. Esca struggles not to join him, looking down, his shoulders shaking. When he looks up his amusement is nearly gone and he's stroking his cock hard and says, "Ah, come fuck my throat with that thing."

"You sure you can handle that?" Marcus asks him softly, knowing that such concern hardly fits with the directors vision but feeling so tender toward him that he can't help wanting to be sure.  
  
Esca's eyes fix, he is beautiful, his smile savage as he says, furiously nodding, "Yeah, be rough with me."  
  
Energy flows through Marcus in a charge. His hips thrust, Esca's face touches against his belly. He rams his cock into his soft molten heat until it butts against something satisfying. Something tight and hard, trying to keep him out. Esca tenses when he does and yet he doesn't expel him, just lets him sink deeper, tighter, till he's fucking his throat.  
  
The sustained squeeze is terrific, the pleasure, white hot pangs that take his breath, he rocks hips, thrusts into the warmth on instinct. He focuses on pushing on into it, rough breathing with the effort until his head gets hazy, then he opens his eyes, skating for something to anchor himself to, to calm him lest he come.  
  
He looks down, aware that Esca is rubbing his cock constantly now. He almost wants to stop fucking his mouth and give him a hand with that. The thought of giving Esca pleasure, of making him shudder and buck beneath his wandering hands makes lancing heat flash up his spine.  
  
At the same time Esca keeps there, he's there so long, making Marcus desperate, until he's whimpering whining, "uh uh," then pulls off quick with a choked noise, panting hard. He returns to licking, the wet friction makes Marcus' stomach pulse violently.

He's going to lose it soon he thinks, definitely if Esca takes him in his throat again he will go, it's too much, he's too hot.

"Sit on the bed so we can get a better angle," Comes the instruction from the area of the set that Marcus had been training himself to ignore.  
  
So there Marcus knows he can't come yet. That it isn't expected of him.

He chills out, body getting calmer, used to existing with this arousal that constantly seems to be teetering on the brink without feeling it will plunge and there he knows this shit is all about self control.  
  
Esca shimmies out of his jeans getting there. He's wearing underwear this time, pulled down, thin and black, but not for long, Marcus gets thumbs in them and yanks them down, snapping the elastic impatiently against his thighs.  
  
Esca stifles a laugh and Marcus stifles the impulse to just grab his jaw and kiss him.  
  
"Esca you kneel over him side on and suck his dick. Marcus don't touch his left side."  
  
Sat on the bed, thighs apart, Marcus rests against the headboard, with Esca nude to the side of him, leant over his lap to suck his hard, wet cock that stood up there between them, looking massive even to his own eyes.

"This is good yeah?" Esca asks.

"It's good."  
  
They start it all over again, the sexual connection of eyes staring one another out, then Esca draws down licks his cockhead up onto his belly then draws off, clutching his own cock he looks up, all flushed and so young, so joyous.

Marcus smiles and strokes his face because he has to, then aware that it seems too kind he claps a hand there instead. It's almost a slap but for the fact that he cannot bear to take his hand away when it's done.  
  
"So fucking hot," Esca says, cheek still held by his hand, jacking himself off again.  
  
It is. Marcus wonders how it looks to the camera, thinks he's blocking him a bit maybe now. Then Esca shrugs his hand off anyway. He falls. He is quickly lost to blowing him, eyes shut, hand pumping his own erect cock.  
  
Marcus rubs a pawing hand down Esca's body, over his pec, feeling the smoothness of his taut flesh. Then he centers the pressure of his fingertips on the hardening nipple. Esca moans choked around his cock, shivering at the stimulation, his body arching helplessly, trying to tense up whilst at the same time he tries to keep the pressure of his lips around Marcus' cock to a small purse.  
  
The friction feels rawer, with each moment Marcus is more mindless. Esca moves slow and sensuous, clearly tired, this having gone on longer than usual fucking would have. He lowers his head between Marcus' parted thighs to kiss and suckle his balls making an intense, exhausted noise of contentment, whilst his hand looking so small and pale against Marcus' engorged purple cock, rubs its moisture up and down and over itself.  
  
The feeling Marcus has is beyond pleasure, it's real happiness. "I'm gonna come," he says.

"Rilly? from this?" Esca says, laughing at how lazy slow his stroke has gotten.

"Yeah," Marcus breathes.

Esca slips to the floor making him move over to him still side on and his hands rove over his bare ass cheeks, digging into them sharp, pulling him in. The moment Marcus gets into the tight, sinuous, heat of his throat again he feels the tickle of Esca's hair on his belly and it's all over.  
  
"I'm gonna."  
  
Esca pulls off him quick, looks up wide eyed as if innocent of what he's done as Marcus tugs himself quick over him.  
  
"See how I got ya." he whispers, smiling before wiping the smile away and turning his face up to him in appropriate submissiveness.  
  
Marcus knows the camera sees how gorgeous Esca is, how much he wants him and it's enough.  
  
Nipples erect to stinging, breath hoarse in his throat, he empties his balls, sprays thick, white and full, all over Esca's cheek.  
  
Streaked with cum, his eyes closed, Esca smiles and says, "Uh thanks."  
  
Marcus knows it's sarcasm but it's softly voiced from his face so serenely lovely and in that moment of superb satisfaction it sounds genuine.  
  
Marcus wants to kiss him badly, his whole body shaking with waves of warm sentiment.

Without meaning to he puts his hand soft on his clean cheek. Esca's eyes open at it. Their blue is still dark, his breathing is still hard, he looks up to him smiling a little. Marcus stares back and it's like they've found one another through their fucking, as though they both know and now accept that no matter how they might be led to ignore the power of their connection it exists still between them.

Natural.

Slowly Esca's smile deepens and a laugh overtakes him and Marcus feels pleasure cool wash over his heated skin as he joins in.

He strokes Esca's face and Esca lifts his fingertips to touch his hand. Just as before the touch of his hand triggers a sharp twist of excitement in Marcus' belly.  
  
The moment is quickly interrupted by the no nonsense bark of their director, "Esca can you get off now or do you need help?"  
  
He takes his hand from Marcus' but keeps the remnant of his smile for him, it turning arrogant when he replies, "Nah I can come now, no fucking problem."  
  
"Ok get there under the light."  
  
He shuffles, hard on bouncing, into the right spot, all cameras on him. Still on his knees, smiling, eyes closed, he scoops the come off his cheek with his fingertips then sucks it off them slow.  
  
Marcus smirks a little at his shamelessness and watches him solidly as he licks his palm, wraps the spit wet hand around his cockhead and yanks off. His hand is a blur of motion. His back arches and his hips buck but he mutes them and keeps his focus on stroking his cock harder and faster, his face screwing up with need, grunting through his nose.  
  
Esca squeezes his balls for a bit and the following tugging releases messy, white gushes of cum. Esca grunts hard as the last of his release flings from his slick cock tip up to splash his collarbone. The perfect swell of his pale white chest is patched raspbery red with effort. He breathes hard then, his whole body heaving into shudders like last time.

His eyes, open, look at Marcus in quick dashes, they are beautiful, seamy dark with arousal and take long seconds to really readjust to the room.  
  
The atmosphere of silence and stillness around them breaks immediately. Camera men start talking to one another and moving to prepare for the next shots. The director moves in, giving praise but Marcus doesn't hear any of it, too busy looking across with impossible warmth infiltrating his belly at Esca's wrecked state.  
  
Esca gets up like last time, naked, cock still swollen, and walks past Marcus again, this time giving him a smirk.  
  
Marcus understands his haste to leave this time, he needs to be cleaned, needs to get more makeup on, needs to relax and loosen up to prepare for being fucked.


End file.
